Destiny Love
by CatherineOftheFuture
Summary: The story takes place after the events of way too Wonderland.When Rosabella beauty meets her roomate what will happen!
1. New girl in school!

It was a warm day of September and also the first day at school. All of the Ever After High students were so happy this year because they knew at least were free. Free from the bond of the destinies. Raven Queen had solved the destiny conflict and broke

the curse of her mother the Evil Queen so Wonderlandians were merry again. Alistair, Bunny, Lizzie, Maddie and Kitty wanted to graduate from Ever After High and later they would continue her life in Wonderland. In this new school year we had also some new students. One of them was Rosabella Beauty.She was going to meet her cousin in castleteria. "Hey over here" Briar shouted. Rosabella hugged and greet her cousin and sat with the others. "Good morning my dear Briar ! I love everything in this school so far! I can't wait to meet everyone" Briar was excited "Guys this is my cousin Rosabella Beauty!"

"Hello my name is Apple White. Obviously you know who I am. Nice to meet you. This is Daring and Dexter Charming" Daring looked her like a slide of hot pizza.

"Hey cupcake! I'm Daring! Wanna hang out at my dorm tonight to know each other better? We are going to be alone!" Briar and Dexter looked Daring with deadly eyes.

"My cousin is not for your teeth! Back off you pig! Sorry Dex I know he is your brother but I can't stand him!" Dexter responded "I know I feel so bad about, I apologize for him Rosabella." "It's ok I know boys can feel this heat. But I can handle with him. Thank you guys!" While Daring were leaving castleteria to attend Dragon Games he whispered to her ear "If you change your mind you know were you find me" "ok, ok now leaves us alive! Rosabella, honey, don't pay attention to him. Just wait for Raven to show you your dorm room. She is the head girl this year along with Dexter who is the head boy. Meanwhile I have to through the party for the new students. See you later little cousin" Briar left to charmitorium while more students

were willing to find more about the cute cousin of Briar Beauty.

And so Rosabella met almost everyone. Then she watched entering in castleteria a much known figure. It was Raven queen, her heroine and role model! "Raven Queen! I feel so..happy right now.. I always wanted to meet my role model and the great protector of fairytale world!" Poor Rosabella she felt really shy right now" "Thank you Rosabella. I feel so flattered right now but I wouldn't achieve anything without the help of my dear friends. Come on It's time to guide you to your dorm room." Raven went Rosabella to her dorm room. It wasn't away from hers and Apple's. "If you need anything don't hesitate for calling me." "Ok, have a nice evening! See you later!" Rosabella felt accepted in her new environment. She was thinking about her new classes, schedule and professors.

She was thinking and daydreaming so she didn't watched out and crushed with someone in the room "HEY WATCH OUT! You could injure me and yourself! Look at my books you almost ruined them! " Then Rosabella felt really ashamed. She looked the mess on the floor of the books and felt even worse. "I'm I'm so sorry about it. How could I make you feel less…?" When she raised her head she saw the most beautiful creature she could ever imagine! The girl she had in frond of her right now was beyond perfect. Time stopped for a second but it seemed like centuries. Her rich platinum with blue highlights hair seemed smoother than the clouds. Her rosy pink full lips were like a big, tasty cherry and were fitted perfect with her huge charming blue eyes. The body of this strange yet also divine girl was like a perfect hourglass. "Hey! Are you alright!? I'm sorry for that but I have a really important project for hero class. Oh I'm so rude! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Darling. Darling Charming!"


	2. Something is blossoming

Rosabella thought she heart the most beautiful song of the universe. Darling's voice has so angelic! Semi goddess C. A Cupid told to her cousin that only creatures of Heaven have such a superb sound of voice. "I'm fine. Thank you. Are you a student here?" She asked with a voice full of nervousness but excitement at the same time.

"Kind of, I'm here about one month and I still don't like some stuff here. Look at my schedule I mean damsel in distress and pricessology are sooo boring! why I should be a proper lady but not the hero of my story?! Anyway, it seems you are my new roommate! Sorry for the bad beginning. I hope we can be friends. If you want it"

Darling seemed so calm and sweet to her eyes. "Of course my sweetie...I, I MEAN Darling hehe, Sweetie is the name of an old…classmate at kindomgarden school!" Rosabella mumbled "I know. You seem pretty bold and sure not weak. Adventures

are great for the right people. I mean Daring even though he is your brother he seems to only care about appearance and not the beauty inside" "I know right?! He is my brother but I only get along with Dexter. He really understands is my twin actually. We don't look alike but I feel the connection between us. I hope the best for him" Darling looked Rosabella for a while "you are a girl that seems to appreciate inner beauty" "Of course, I can't stand superficial people. I am actually a beast rights activist. I hate the fact people only look about themselves." She shouted "That means we can rewrite our destinies! Thanks to Raven. I knew this girl would change our lives for the best. She is an example for all of us, she stood up for her personal believes and I had a cru…a clue I meant about the kind of person she is. Dexter is so lucky. He found his soul mate. The love of his life. And I'm very very happy for my little bro.! " Darling seemed thoughtful for a while. Rosabella was the same! She looked her mirror pad and said "Now excuse me I have to go. My cousin and her friends will be waiting for the dinner. See you later."

Rosabella was sure for one think. As long as she has this beauty to her bedroom she would loose her sleep for a long time. She was wondering why she didn't fail for a prince so bad. She thought herself a proper girl that she likes guys. She even did hooked up with the son of valiant little tailor at some of Briar's parties at their summer castle. That was serious. She had a crush on a girl?! Probably yes because at the same party she kissed one cousin of Lilly Bo Peep in a spin off the bottle game. But she wanted more. She felt addicted. She felt better than the previously boy kiss! But with Darling was different. Darling was like her sister soul, best friend, sister and lover.

The next morning she met Dexter "Hi Dexter" "Hi Rosabella did you had a good first day?" He said politely "Of course thanks for asking. I met new people and I made some new friends already" she responded somehow weird. She didn't want to express her true feeling especially to her brother. "I'm glad to hear that. I hope Rae and Darling help you with their best way. I want to feel like home. I suppose you know the story of my girlfriend, my sweet Raven. In beginning she felt the most hated girl in this school. Especially headmaster Milton has acting like an asshole to her and that I couldn't stand it. All of the royals were mean to her. But now she is so beloved by all of us. Especially by me. I can't leave without her." This moment they saw Raven coming from upstairs "Dex babe!" "Hello sweetheart" and he gave her a passionate kiss. Milton Grim made his sneaky appearance "hmm hmm Miss Queen, mister Charming we know that you can make your own destiny now but could you stop snogging in frond of the hole school? Detention! Tonight Miss Queen you are going to clean the girl's bathroom and you mister Charming you are responsible for tiding the old section of the library! Do you understand" He seemed really angry "we are sorry Mister Grim but...ok." Dexter was upset but Raven was so angry and she almost released her evil form " Dexter do something!Raven seems so furious!" Rosabella felt like her stomach would explode from the fear. "Honey its OK! I promise I will help you tonight just calm down" He whispered and touched her lips with his lips "Dex what happened? For one moment I felt not myself. I got really angry. But I have to tell Mr. Grimm was so unfair. He is still this close mind prick he was before. He will never understand" and tears started to run from her eyes. "Now you have nothing to worry my Rae!" and kissed her once more. Rosabella just remember she had to meet Darling for helping her at princessology class. So she left the couple and continued her way to the classroom. When she arrived at the classroom she saw Darling, Apple and Holly waiting for her "Good morning girls it's so shiny day today." "OH MY GRIMM you are the daughter of Beauty and the Beast my name is Holly O'Hair and I'm the daughter of Rapunzel! Nice to meet you. Apple, Rosabella was here from yesterday and you didn't tell a world!? Anyway, we are having croquet game later. After you finish the project come to see us! See you later" Holly almost lost her breath. She loves meeting with other fairytales. Apple left her self a little behind"Sorry for her over enthusiasm but this Holly. She is good girl anyway. Darling your brother Daring told me he wants a meeting with Rosabella. Awe he makes me mad! Rosabella do you want to meet him?" she asked her "he wishes" she answered. Darling was smiling to her. "Ok then see you later girls!" and she left the room for following the other for preparing for the game.

"Ok Darling let's start. Why princesses have to know fine arts?" Darling was unprepared "Umm to be…educated… educated and delicate?! Uh really why I have to learn this bullshit?! I know what I want to be! I know the 100 uses of a short! I know what exactly are a katana and a shuriken and sure I know how to calm a Dragon and first aids! That's all I need!" Darling seemed out of her way and Rosabella felt that her duty was to cheer her love. "Don't worry I'll make your project tonight!" "Really?! Are you doing this for me? Thank you dear!" and then she kissed Rosabella's cheek. Rosabella felt like a thunder shock thought over her body. She wanted more. "I will make my best. Now what about a Hocus Latte?! I feel so thirsty and I guess you too" She was right. The gorgeous pink lips of Darling were slightly dry "Sure buddy! Let's go for it!" And they went to Beanstalk Bakery. The same day they decided to go to the red shoe to dance a little bit but they should be at school at 12:30am. And so they did. Rosabella felt the happiest person in every dimension! She was spending more and more time with Darling and also Darling seemed very happy. Months passed really quickly. Tomorrow is spring break. Students are so excited.

"She is a dream I wish I find the courage one day to tell her the truth. I love her so much. I never felt this way about anyone else!" Rosabella thought while she was in her bed closing her eyes after a full day like the others. "Rosabella is such a sweet girl. She looks exactly my Raven. Brave, bold and sure about her choices! She is exactly my type! I know I will never make Raven my girl but I think this sweet, kind, beautiful girl came in my life to stay. I…think I start to have feelings for her. But how I'm going to tell her about it? She will accept me for who I am?! Yeah she has such a beautiful soul that she at least understand!" And both of girl slept in their beds with a hopeful smile in their faces.


	3. It's not easy being in love

Spring break was such a crazy one. Parties, parties and more parties! Of course under Briar's control. She was a party girl after all. Even now without the fear of a one hundred year sleep she finds out that she still likes an edgy lifestyle. This night was so rough because was the last free Friday. Ashlynn was making out with Hunter as always in Briar's bathtub. Cerise was so drunk that almost destroyed a portrait of Sleeping Beauty as she was howling like a full moon night. Duchess almost broke Poppy's nose after she caught her into Briar's parent's closet with Sparrow. "Wow really intense Briar! Are you sure your parents won't find out" Rosabella seemed worry because she knew her aunt and uncle would return the next day and this time they didn't have time. "C'mon cousin, don't be such a geek they will not ...return till tomorrow evening …oh …I don't feel very well…" The next seconds she threw up on Rosabella's brand new dress. "No! Not now" She looked Ginger who was preparing candies and cocktails "Gin, please go Briar to her room and please tell people clean up the ball room at the end of the party. Meanwhile I have to go to the bathroom, I smell like a puke" "Ok, leave it all to me!" Her dress was completely destroyed so she went to Briar's bedroom and borrowed one. She was careful not to wake up her cousin. Rosabella felt tired so she went to the garden for a little to breathe some fresh air. She felt she was missing something. Or better someone. Darling and her family were spending spring break to their summer wooden home. She couldn't wait for the next day! Rosabella was invited by Charmings for the last weekend! "Can't wait to meet my sweet angel! This is my change! I'm going to talk to her. I feel so sleepy. The carriage of the Charming family will arrive at 8:30 am. Now it's almost 1:20am. I have to sleep in the room which Briar had prepared for me. I hope not to find used condoms. Or worse people get smashed." She enters the room and as always she found out Kitty snoring next to Lizzie. "Oh Grimm C'MON GETS OUT people" Lizzie woke up and took Kitty with her on "At least bed is clean. Now I'm free to think and sense my sweet angel" Rosabella felt herself so hot. And felt her body so intense. She was not get used any lewd thoughts. But this time she felt her womanhood trembling! "Aw Darling!" she started to touch her breast gently with several moans. She was already so excited?! . She couldn't resist anymore and bit by bit she put her fingers inside her wet pussy. She started playing with her self more are more and the liquids felt like hot lava "Darling I WANT you! Please, I want to feel more of you! Aw!" she moaned so loud that if somebody walked down the hallway would scare to death! "Aw I…I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE IT FEELS LIKE…IM GOING TO …! AWWWW!" Rosabella came without even know before this sense! "I…just…came? I knew Briar told me about it felt so intense but I almost passed out! Especially If your mind and heard belongs to someone really special." And she felt in a sweet sleep with her little Darling in her mind. The next morning Darling was in great mood. She woke up perfect as usual with her shinny platinum blue highlighted hair in a high ponytail. With beauty and grace, Darling did her morning beauty routine and she went downstairs to take her breakfast and wait Rosabella who she is going to arrive in a few hours. "Good morning mother, how at you today?" "I'm fine my little Darling. Your father is going to visit King Brave heart. You must feel great today. Your friend is going to stay until Sunday and later our servants will escort you all together to Ever After High" Darling was more than great "Oh yes mother it's going to meet a perfect weekend. Besides we deserve it we are going to have a difficult hexmester. By the way were Dexter and Raven?" "Dexter is for a walk at the royal garden and Raven is still sleeping in guestroom. You know she seems a good girl but I don't hide you that sometimes I feel I don't trust her power inside her. What If she changes her mind and wants to be the next Evil Queen? I know Dexter has feelings about this girl and I don't want my youngest son to be heartbroken" Queen Charming was thoughtful for a few seconds "But mother, Raven has a heart precious like gold and warm like a summer air. Trust me!" The Queen seemed less anxious "I know sweetheart. You always had the skill to sense the soul of every living creature. If you say Raven is a kind person then I trust your instinct." Then she hugged her daughter and enjoyed their breakfast. About two hours later a servant announced the arrival of Rosabella Beauty. The girls felt like there was no universe around them just only the two if them! They hugged and greed each other like they had to meet for years! "Rosi, I missed you so much! How...how were your days at spring break? I have so much to tell you!" Rosabella felt the aura in the air "Darling it was fine but you know having Briar as cousin you have to be all around her. So madness! And they call Maddie a Mad! Darling giggled "I understand. But c'mon we have so many cool things to do!" That was the best weekend of their entire life! Climbing, swimming, picnics and a small trip to the nearest city. It was a dream. The evening of Sunday sadly had come. Raven and Dexter just arrived from a puppet show and because felt a little bit tired she went to rest a little bit at Dexter's bedroom. Queen Charming went to follow King Charming because he needed her for signing an important convention. Girls were watching a film and had supper until Rosabella felt sleepy. A servant transported her to her guestroom. Darling after an hour was also felt tired "Oh my Grimm it's only 10:30pm and I feel so sleepy? Anyway I suppose I have to talk to her another moment. Maybe tomorrow at school." She went upstairs but while she was going to her bedroom she was hearing moaning and noises from Dexter's bedroom. It was exactly next to hers! "Aww Dex please, harder!" Raven sounded breathless and happy the same time. Dexter sounded the same! "I want you so much Rae!" Darling looked a little bit in the key hole. The naked body of Raven was exactly on the top of Dexter's body. She felt so strange she had once the opportunity to be in Dexter's position. "I had once the change but I'm not going to make the same mistake! I'm going to speak to Rosabella immediately!"


End file.
